Kal-El (Lois
Kal-El Clark Jerome Kent | CurrentAlias = Superman | Aliases = Charlie King; Corporal Jones; Spike; Glenn Whitmore; Male Hawk; Sir Charles the Fox; The Lone Rider | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | AlienRace = Kryptonian | Affiliation = Daily Planet, formerly Metropolis Star | Relatives = Lois Lane (wife) Jor-El (biological father, deceased) Lara (biological mother, deceased) Martha Kent (adoptive mother) Jonathan Kent (adoptive father) Lady Zara (former wife) | Universe = Lois & Clark | BaseOfOperations = Metropolis | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Reporter for the Daily Planet | PlaceOfBirth = Krypton | Creators = Jerry Siegel; Joe Shuster | First = Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: Pilot | Last = Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: The Family Hour | Death = | Quotation = Lois, Superman is what I can do. Clark is who I am. | Speaker = Clark Kent | QuoteSource = Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: Tempus Fugitive | Overview = | HistoryText = Early Life Kal-El was born on Krypton. However, while he was still an infant, his father discovered that Krypton was going to explode. With Kal-El's mother, Jor-El constructed a spaceship and sent their son to Earth.Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: Foundling Kal-El landed in Smallville in 1966, where he was found by Martha Kent and Jonathan Kent. The couple adopted Kal-El, naming him Clark Kent, and raised him as their own. As the boy matured, he began to display super powers. Clark eventually left Smallville, after he turned 18 and began traveling the world, while occasionally working as a reporter.Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: Pilot Season One In 1993, Clark arrived in Metropolis, where he got a job at the Daily Planet. He befriended Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen and Perry White. Clark felt ready to settle down. However, at the same time, he kept finding himself in situations where he had to use his powers to save people. Wanting a normal life, he couldn't let anyone find out about him. At the same time, he couldn't just stand by and let people die. This gave him the idea of creating an outfit, an effective disguise and alter ego. Someone who could publicly save people, while Clark still had a chance at a normal life. Martha Kent made him a suit and Clark soon made his public debut as "Superman". His activities attracted the attention of Lex Luthor and Jason Trask of Bureau 39. Both wanting Superman destroyed.Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: Neverending BattleLois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: Strange Visitor (From Another Planet) While investigating Bureau 39, Clark discovered his ship (which had been lost) and an orb, taking the latter with him. Eventually, the orb activated and a hologram of Jor-El revealed Clark's true origin to him. An assignment brought Clark, together with Lois, back to Smallville. A strange green rock had been discovered by one of Jonathan's friends. The radioactive material attracted the attention of Bureau 39. When Clark was exposed to the rock, he was weakened and even lost his powers for a while. In a confrontation with Trask, Trask discovered that Clark was Superman. Trask tried to kill him but was gunned down by the local sheriff.Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: The Green, Green Glow of Home Lex Luthor proved a more difficult problem. Not only would Lex regularly try to find ways to get rid of Superman, but he also romantically pursued Lois (whom Clark also loved). Clark knew the truth about Lex, but couldn't reveal it, without revealing his dual identity. Eventually Lex had the Daily Planet bombed and shut down. Clark joined forces with Perry and Jimmy, to uncover the truth and prove that Lex had been behind it. However, Lex had managed to get a piece of the green rock from Smallville (now called "Kryptonite") and tried to kill Superman with it. Clark survived, but in his weakened state, was incapable of preventing Lex's suicide. Afterwards, the Daily Planet was opened again, with Clark and most other employees coming back.Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: Barbarians at the PlanetLois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: The House of Luthor Season Two While Lex had died, new threats soon emerged in the form of Intergang and Metallo.Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: Top CopyLois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: Metallo Furthermore, Clark almost lost his civilian identity, after Clark Kent was seemingly killed by cloned gangsters. However, Clark managed to divert the crisis, by pretending to have been resurrected by Superman.Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: That Old Gang of Mine Later, Clark learned that Lex had been brought back to life, but Clark managed to apprehend Lex and turned him over to the police.Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: The Phoenix Clark had also gotten close to Mayson Drake, a prosecutor with no love for Superman. However, Mayson ended up being murdered by criminals, whom Superman brought to justice.Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: Lucky LeonLois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: Resurrection An unexpected encounter with H.G. Wells led to Clark and Lois having to travel back to 1966, to prevent a criminal named Tempus from killing Clark as an infant. But they managed to stop him, while Clark ensured that the Kents would find his infant self.Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: Tempus Fugitive Season Three After Lois broke up with her then boyfriend, Dan Scardino, Clark began dating her and decided to reveal his secret identity.Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: And the Answer Is... However, Lois revealed that she already knew. Clark asked her to marry him, but she declined.Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: We Have a Lot to Talk About Lois would later say "yes", after an incident with Red Kryptonite transferring his powers to her. Forcing him to survive as a regular human for a while.Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: Ultra Woman After he regained his powers, Clark had to deal with a super powered kid, whose mother claimed was the son of Superman. It was later revealed that this was a lie and that some of Clark's powers had only temporarily been transferred to the boy (which soon faded).Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: Chip Off the Old Clark Not long after, Clark married Lois. However, he soon discovered that "Lois" was a clone, created by Lex (who had kidnapped the real Lois). Clark managed to save the real Lois, while both Lex and the clone were killed.Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: I Now Pronounce You...Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: Double JeopardyLois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: Seconds With Lex dead again, Clark's relationship with Lois soon returned to normal. However, another problem was just around the horizon. Two Kryptonians named Zara and Ching appeared in Metropolis and began subjecting Clark to a series of tests. Eventually, they revealed that they had come for his help. More shockingly, Zara revealed herself to be Clark's wife, per Kryptonian traditions. Clark decided to help his people and left Earth with Zara and Ching.Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: Through a Glass, DarklyLois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: Big Girls Don't Fly Season Four Clark wouldn't be gone from Earth for long, as Lord Nor invaded the planet. Clark returned to fight them and managed to defeat Lord Nor. Afterwards, his union with Zara was dissolved and Clark was able to stay with Lois.Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: Lord of the FlysLois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: Battleground Earth Clark and Lois were soon married, but problems continued to emerge.Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: Swear to God, This Time We're Not Kidding If they didn't have to deal with a curse,Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: Soul Mates they had to adjust to married life. Dealing with issues relating to Clark having a longer lifespan than LoisLois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: Brutal Youth and being unable to have children with a human.Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: The House of LuthorLois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: Voice From the Past In the spring of 1997, Clark met Leslie Luckabee. However, it soon turned out that Luckabee worked for Lex Luthor, Jr., who uncovered Clark's dual identity. Luthor's son tried to kill Clark and Lois but was stopped and killed by Luckabee.Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: Faster Than a Speeding Vixen A few weeks later, Clark and Lois discovered a mysterious infant in their apartment. The boy was seemingly Kryptonian and came with a note, informing them that this boy was their son.Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: The Family Hour | Powers = * : As a Kryptonian, Superman is able to communicate telepathically. | Abilities = * | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Superman was portrayed by Dean Cain. | Trivia = * Nicknamed 'C.K.' by Jimmy Olsen. * Clark's legal birthday is February 28th, 1966.Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: Never on Sunday | DC = None | Wikipedia = Superman | Links = }} Category:1993 Character Debuts Category:Reporters Category:Modern-Age Characters